


the smell of pleasure

by Babydollxhes



Series: harry, louis, and the body kinks [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Harry calls Louis daddy, I hate myself, Implied Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Harry, Subspace, Top Louis, bc obviously, bc sub harry is real, but tagging is fun lol, but that's for next time ;), idk - Freeform, implied ear fucking, louis fucks harrys nostril at some point, nostril fucking, nostril kink, oh and harry gets a nosebleed, ok i think i'm done, one more tag bc why not, wait no, why did I write this, yes i really tagged nostril kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydollxhes/pseuds/Babydollxhes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis slid a finger into Harry's nostril. Harry gasped. </p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Fuck, harry, I know this sounds weird but....I really want to fuck your nose," Louis said, pushing his finger in and out of Harry's nose. </p><p>"I.....okay." Harry said simply.</p><p> </p><p>;or the au where louis fucks harry's nostril<br/>or the nostril kink fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	the smell of pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why i wrote this lmao  
> also im not a very good writer so im sorry if this is shit  
> it has normal smut at the start so its not just louis fucking hary's nostril k  
> but yeah louis will fuck harry's nostril at some point bc why not  
> enjoy ;)  
> 

Harry and Louis have been together for 3 years. In terms of their sex life, it wasn't exactly boring. During their first few months as a couple, their sex was slow, sweet and simple vanilla sex. But throughout the years, their sex life managed to get much, much more interesting. They discovered they shared a mutual number of kinks, ranging from daddy kink to bondage kink. However, there were still those rare days where one of them would discover a new kink they'd never thought they'd have.  
It happened to be one of those days.

And it was one fucking weird kink.  
  
Louis and Harry lay in bed together, legs tangled, sheets a mess around them. Harry's head lay on Louis' chest, his long arms wrapped around his torso, while Louis absentmindedly carded careful fingers through Harry's wild, long curls.

Reruns of 'friends' was quietly playing on the TV, but Harry wasn't concentrating on that. Instead, he was focused on the hand in his hair.

Harry squirmed a little. He'd always had a kink for having his hair being pulled, and Louis knew this. Louis gave a sharp tug to his hair to get harry to stop moving. Harry whimpered, the sharp pain going straight to his dick. It was funny how at the age of 21, he somehow still had the sex drive of a horny 16 year old boy.

He could feel his dick growing harder against Louis' thigh each time Louis tugged on his hair. He knew Louis could easily feel it, but he didn't acknowledge it. Instead, Louis' gaze was still concentrated on the TV.

"Lou." Harry whined, starting to grind against Louis' thigh, searching for friction.

Suddenly, Harry felt himself being manhandled onto the bed, suddenly off of Louis' chest and flat on his back, hands held tightly above his head as Louis straddled him, staring down at him.

" _Tsk tsk_ Harry. That was very naughty of you, wasn't it?" Louis said, shaking his head, easily sliding into character

"M'sorry, I'm just so hard." Harry whined.

"Good boys always wait. Are you a good boy, Harry?" Louis asked, slowly grinding his arse on Harry's dick.

"Yes." Harry moaned, nodding his his head frantically. He whined loudly when Louis stopped moving, fixing Harry with a stern look.

"Yes what, Harry?" Louis asked, holding Harry's gaze.

Harry slowly bit his lip. "Yes, daddy." he whispered.

Louis groaned, the name going straight to his dick. Harry had been calling Louis 'daddy' for years, but the name still managed to stir something up in him.

"Good boy." Louis praised. He got off of Harry, the latter whining at the loss of contact, and went to their 'special box' to retrieve some of their toys.

"Clothes off. Now." Louis demanded.

Harry wasted no time in complying, standing up and quickly taking off his shirt and taking off his shorts. Louis groaned when he saw Harry was wearing a pair of his pretty lace panties, the tip Harry's cock looking obscene as it protruded out of the top of the innocent panties.

Louis thought Harry looked beautiful. The pale pink panties looked beautiful and blended perfectly against his pale, milky skin. His long hair flowed freely down past his shoulders. His pretty green eyes were already wide and glassy, and his lips were red and slightly full from being bitten. He already had a look of pure bliss on his face out, even though Louis had merely ground on him.

"Come here, princess." Louis said softly.

Harry slowly padded over to Louis, holding his  hands behind his back, gazing at Louis through his eyelashes, looking as submissive as ever. Harry was taller by Louis by an inch or four (much to Louis' annoyance) but he still somehow managed to make himself look small.

"My beautiful boy." Louis murmured, gently grabbing Harry by the neck, easily bringing Harry's head down, connecting their lips together.

"Mine. You're mine, Harry." Louis growled against Harry's lips, nipping at Harry's lower lip until it became nice and red and full and swollen.

"Yours daddy, I'm all yours." Harry babbled, as Louis grabbed his arse and pulled him to him, pushing their bodies together and deepening their kiss.

Louis slowly walked forward, pushing Harry backwards until the back of Harry's knees hit the edge of the bed, causing Harry to fall onto the bed, flat on his back.  
Louis quickly retrieved the toys, laying them down on the edge of the bed.

Louis kissed Harry's lips, then his jaw, then his neck, where he sucked and nibbled until a bruise started to form. He kissed the mark before continuing down Harry's body.

Louis rubbed Harry's nipple, rolling the hard nub between his fingers as Harry writhed underneath him. Louis quickly took the other nipple in his mouth, sucking and gently biting it until it was red and puffy.

"D- _daddy_!" Harry moaned at the sensation of having his nipples sucked, bucking his hips up and grinding his dick on Louis' stomach. His nipples had always been extra-sensitive.

Louis released Harry's nipple from his mouth, forcefully pinning down Harry's hips with his hands.

"No moving." Louis growled.

"M'sorry daddy, M'sorry, it just felt do good." Harry pouted.

"I know, baby. It's okay." Louis gently kissed Harry's lips, then moved back down to his hip, where he peppered kisses along the edge of Harry's panties.

He pulled down Harry's panties until they were around his thighs, freeing his red, hard, cock. Louis took Harry's cock in his hand, harry moaning at the sensation.

"Love your cock, baby. So pretty and hard for me." Louis murmured.

"Only for you daddy, only for you." Harry babbled.

He groaned as Louis took the tip of Harry's cock into his mouth. " _Fuck_ , Lou!" Harry cried, grabbing Louis' hair.

And just like that, Louis' lips were off of his cock and Louis was moving back to their box.

"Daddy?" Harry asked, wondering what Louis was getting.

Louis came back to the bed, holding two long strips of silk in his hands. Without speaking, he tied Harry's wrists together, then used the second strip of silk to tie his bounded hands to the headboard.

"Colour?." Louis asked.

"Green." Harry answered quickly. He loved the feeling of being tied up, the feeling of having no choice but to completely let Louis take over.

"Good boy." Louis said.

He retrieved lube from the bedside table, then fully removed the panties off of Harry, throwing it off to the side.

He spread Harry's legs so his pretty pink hole was in view.

"Love your hole, baby." Louis murmured, sliding a dry finger over Harry's hole, slowly dipping it in.

"Fuck." Harry whimpered, arms pulling against the restraints, his hips bucking into the air in search of some friction.

Louis drizzled lube onto his fingers, warming it up in his hands. He slowly slid a lubed finger into Harry's arse, wriggling it from side to side in order to get stretch Harry's hole so he could slide in another finger.

  
  
3 fingers later, Harry was a writhing mess, begging Louis to fuck him.

"Please, please, please Lou, I'm ready. I'm ready, daddy." He cried, rocking down on Louis' fingers.

"I know baby, I know." Louis shushed him, pulling out his fingers and wiping them on the bed. He quickly removed all his clothes, grabbed the lube and rubbed a generous amount on his cock.

"Ready, baby?" Louis asked, as he lined his cock against Harry's hole.

Harry nodded frantically as Louis slowly pushed in.

Harry moaned loudly. He loved the feeling of his daddy filling him up with his large cock.

Louis bottomed out, waiting for Harry to adjust. They had been fucking for years, but it still took Harry some time to adjust to his size.

Harry rocked down on his dick, giving Louis the ok to move.

Louis pulled out until only the tip of his dick was in Harry's hole, then slammed back into him. Harry moaned as Louis continued doing this at a fast pace.

"Fuck baby, you're so beautiful. You look so good like this, taking my cock so well. You're so beautiful. You're mine. Niall could never fuck you this good. No one could. Only me. You're mine, Harry." Louis grunted, fucking harry at a relentless pace.

"I'm yours,  Lou, only yours." Harry preened, arms pulling against his restraints, itching to touch Louis.

Louis leaned down, kissing Harry greedily, tongues moving against one another. Louis pulled back, staring at Harry as his hips kept up their pace. His eyes roamed all over Harry's face, until they landed on his nose.

Harry's nostrils flared as Louis fucked him. Louis noticed how big his nostrils were. _Since when were they so big?_ He bit his lip as a thought came into his mind.  
He stopped moving, and Harry whined.

"Lou." Harry begged, trying to get Louis to start moving again.

Instead, Louis pulled out and harry whined.

"Lou, what are you doing?" Harry pouted.

Without warning, Louis slid a finger into Harry's nostril. Harry gasped. _What the fuck was Louis doing?!_

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry asked, voicing his thoughts, confused as to why Louis' was picking his nose.

"Fuck, harry, I know this sounds weird but....I really want to fuck your nose," Louis said, pushing his finger in and out of Harry's nose, somehow managing to slide in a second finger.

"I.....okay." Harry said simply.

Louis stopped the movement of his fingers, gazing into Harry's eyes curiously. Harry's eyes looked glazed over and glassy. Louis could tell Harry was already deep into his headspace.

"Okay?' Louis echoed.

Harry nodded, moving his nose down on Louis' still fingers.

"Colour?" Louis asked, just to make sure Harry was 100% okay with this new play Louis' just discovered.

"Green." Harry said.

Louis quickly reached towards the end of the bed, picking up a glittery pink vibrator and it's remote. Wasting no time, he quickly lubed up the toy, sliding it into Harry's hole, which was still loose and open from Louis fucking him. He nudged the toy against his prostate and turned the toy on, causing Harry to scream in pleasure. 

"It feels so good, daddy!" Harry cried, grinding down on the vibrator. Louis grinned, kissing Harry's hip. He slowly starddled the top of Harry's torso so his dick was right against Harry's nose. 

Harry stuck out his tongue, giving Louis' cock a cheeky little lick.

"Naughty." Louis tutted, but smiled anyways.

"Ready? What's your colour, baby?" Louis asked, gently rubbing his dick against Harry's nose. Harry shuddered underneath him, breathing heavily onto Louis' dick.

"Green, green green, just please fuck my nose Lou, please." Harry begged.

Louis lubed up his cock, then slowly pushed it into Harry's large, flaring nostril.

Surprisingly, Harry's nostril took in Louis' large dick well. Louis didn't think Harry's nostril would be big enough to accommodate to his size.  _Amazing._

"Move, please move. Please fuck my nose. I need it so bad Lou, i need it." Harry babbled, probably not even knowing what he was saying, as he was already deep in his headspace.

Louis slowly pulled his dick out and slammed it back in Harry's nostril. Harry screamed, tears pouring out of his eyes(he usually cried during sex, so Louis' wasn't too concerened).

Louis kept up the pace, fucking Harry's nose relentlessly. 

"Colour?" Louis asked.

"Green, m'close, im so close Lou, please." Harry sobbed.

Louis fucked his nostril faster, thrusts growing erratic as he was so close to his orgasm. Suddenly, Harry's nose soon started bleeding, the blood gushing out. _Harry's nose was fucking bleeding._  Louis moaned at the sight and feel of the warm blood pouring over his dick, and before he knew it, he was cumming, his hot cum filling up Harry's nose. Louis pulled out, collapsing next to Harry's writhing body.

"Come for me, come for me baby. Be my good boy." Louis whispered in his ear, swiping blood and cum out of Harry's nose and feeding it to him.

" _FUCK!"_ Harry screamed, crying louder as he started to cum, back arching off the bed, arms pulling at his restraints, cum pooling on his stomach. It was the longest, most intense orgasm he'd ever had.

When he'd finally stopped cumming, he collapsed onto the bed, body limp and pilant.

"You did so well, baby." Louis whispered, slowly untying Harry's hands. 

Once he'd freed his hands, he turned off the vibrator and slowly pulled it out of Harry's ass. Then he gathered Harry in his hands, licking as much blood and cum out of Harry's nose, enjoying the metallic, salty taste.

"Louuuuuu. Tickles." Harry giggled, voice slower than usual and drowsy. His eyes were completely glazed over and droopy. Louis knew Harry was in subspace.

"Did so well, baby. You're so beautiful. My beautiful boy. Your nose took my cock so well, baby. I love your nostrils so much. I love you so much, you're amazing." Louis whispered into Harry's soft hair.

Louis grabbed the cloth he keeps on the bedside table and slowly wiped the cum off of Harry's stomach. He wiped his nose, pinching the bridge of Harry's nose to stop the blood from pouring out. He slowly rocked Harry from side to side, only stopping once Harry stirred 5 minutes later.

"Lou?" Harry blinked up at him, eyes looking more focused.

"Are you back with me, baby?" Louis asked softly.

Harry nodded, sighing when he felt Louis softly run a hand through his hair. "That was fucking amazing."

Louis chuckled. "Fuck, it was. Can't believe I only just thought of that. I bet Niall would never do that to you."

Harry rolled his eyes at the mention of Niall, but smiled, cheeks dimpling. "Niall was into vanilla sex. You're  _much_ more interesting."

"Maybe next time, I'll fuck you ear." Louis suggested with a wink.

Harry grinned cheekly up at him, cheeks dimpling.

"I cant wait."

 

_THE END._

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i just wrote this lmaooo.  
> tweet me or leave a comment about what you thought ;))  
> also creds to bria (twitter: @zourryalbums) for the title :)


End file.
